Till The Casket Drops
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Bonnie was dead. Stefan was trapped in a watery grave. Both came together, two lost souls just trying to find a way back home… to the people they loved. Trapped on the other side, Bonnie become a rock for a weary, and fearful Stefan. Who is dying over and over again. Bonnie becomes the reason Stefan stays the course and holds on to his humanity.
1. Coldest Night

**Title: Till The Casket Drops**

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Bonnie/Stefan, Caroline/Jessie, Damon/Elena, Jeremy/Eva**

**Bonnie/Jeremy, Bonnie/Damon(one-sided)**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie was dead. Stefan was trapped in a watery grave. Both came together, two lost souls just trying to find a way back home… to the people they loved. Trapped on the other side, Bonnie become a rock for a weary, and fearful Stefan. Who is dying over and over again. Bonnie becomes the reason Stefan stays the course and holds on to his humanity. Bonnie never meant to fall in love with him, Stefan never meant to fall in love with her. Still, in a short amount of time they did.**

**So what happens when, they are both back from the other side. In the land of the living? When Stefan can't remember being with Bonnie on the other side. Has no idea what she means to him and what he began to mean to her. Bonnie has lost so much in her young life… she will be damn to lose the one person who could truly understand what she went through.**

_**A/N: Well hey there one and all. I promised this chapter would be up by the first week of Feb and I have stay true to it...**_

_**YAY me!**_

_**The chapter is a little short, but i wanted it that way. It set things up nicely for the one to follow. You know what they say it's not quantity it's **_**_quality( though I would rather have more lol) Anyway I hope you all like it :D_**

**_*_**_I did not make the cover art for this fic*****_

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie walked towards the tall figure standing in front at the edge of the cliff. They were on their way to him. Soon he would be gone again… but this time he wouldn't be appearing on this side again. Bonnie stood next to the youngest Salvatore in silence as they looked off into the night sky. The moon was high and the light- though pale set his copper hair a glow. For the past three months he had been dying over and over and though she told Jeremy where Stefan thought he was, they had yet to find his body. With any luck, that was about to change.<em>

_" I came to say goodbye" she smiled sadly clasping her hand together._

_Stefan slowly turned towards her, with brooding eyes and a hard sketch frown on his face, " What are you talking about, I just got here?_

_"Jeremy already told them were we are Stefan, Elena and Damon our on their way to you right now. You'll be alive soon."_

_Closing the distance between them he took her cheek in hand forcing her to look up at him once more._

_"What about you?"_

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, " Damon and Jeremy are handling it."_

_His frown deepened " No, Damon-" he began to protest. However before he could finish Bonnie cut him off, place her index finger on his lips._

_"Stop, we don't have much time 'll be waking up soon and hopefully for good." She took a step towards him. " Tell me the third thing Stefan."_

_He shook his head " Bon?"_

_She smiled at him, and watched as a tear fell from his her thumbs she wiped away the tears smiling softly at them. She had been so alone before she found out what was happening to him. How he would die and painful death under water. Some how finding his way to the other side… to her. It had been a long three months and even though she had Jeremy to help her through… lying to her friends. She had mist the simple action of touching another person. Stefan had been god sent… and now he was leaving her. With a strong chance that they would never be able to see of touch each other again._

_"I love you, Bonnie" he sighed heavily_

_Her heart jumped as tear feel from her eyes " I love you too. So much."_

_Slowly he stretched his hand towards her cheek, even on the other side she skin was soft " I'm not ready to let you go." He says barely a whisper. That is when he can feel the pull of his live being given back to him._

_She could feel it too, it was as if his body was starting to fade. Soon he would be gone and there would be no one to hold her again. Throwing herself into his arms; she stood on tip-toe. Her lips meeting his, she swallowed his moan as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Their tongues teasing, moans pleading, holding on to each other as if to will him to stay. Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly, arms empty as the man she loved was gone._

" Bonnie." A voice came from behind. Bonnie was pulled out of her last memory of him. Tear sprung anew as she turned to face Elena and Caroline. He two best friends, standing in the same room with her… and they could see here.

"Please tell me this is real?" Caroline said eye wide in shock.

"You can see me" Bonnie said to no one particular.

Bonnie couldn't contain her joy any longer as her friends ran to her. Pulling her in for an embrace. Bonnie continued to offer words of thanks for her friends that had done everything they could to help her. Still there was one person… one person who had put more effort than most.

Damon slowly walked up the front steps, crushed that Amara had died. He was sure that he was too late. He could hear the crying of Elena and Vampire Barbie already. He knew he needed to be there for Elena. Knew that she might lose herself if she lost someone else that she loved. That when a familiar scent hit him. It was a mix of sage and cinnamon something only the wit… Damon's eyes flash up taking in the sight in front of him. Elena and Caroline had their backs to him. And in the middle, where her emerald eyes staring back at him…

"Bonnie" he whispered

Elena and Caroline pulled away from her in that moment. Elena beamed at him even Caroline couldn't frown at him. However the only girl he noticed was the one with the green eyes. She slowly made her way up the steps towards the front door where he stood in the foyer. He didn't know what he was feeling. This was the Witch. The one that got on his nerves for so many reasons. The one that wouldn't get off of her high horse to give him a break for his mistakes. The one… that he could depend on to get things done. The person that could get him to listen to reason… even if he didn't want to. Damon had no idea how much Bonnie Bennett meant to him… until it was too late.

Except, now it wasn't too late. She was alive, she was alive standing in front of him… and he felt more than just relief that she was alive once more. Bonnie stretched up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. Damon eyes widen a bit, could a vampires heart… skip a beat? She squeezed him tightly as he slowly allowed his arms to wrap around her small waist…

"Thank," she whispered " So much Damon… you brought me back just like you promised."

He held her tighter as a small smile formed , she was alive.

" Sure thing witchy" he finally replied pulling away from her. Their eyes meet again and he could see the sincerity there and something… something he wasn't quite willing to identify just yet. He watched as the witch looks around and he frowns… " Lost something BonBon?" he asked

"Where Stefan?"

Damon remembered Jeremy explaining to he and Elena that Stefan and Bonnie were on the other side together. Though Stefan was only there as long as he was dead before being resurrected thanks to his vampirism. Damon had thought nothing of it at the time. But, as he watch the look of worry and fear appear on the witch's features he was starting to wonder if maybe… Stefan and Bonnie had been more than just a comfort for each other as Damon and Jeremy may have thought.

Elena was the one to speak " His in study," she began as Bonnie made her way to him ' Bonnie wait…" but it was too late. Her best friend was gone. Elena eyed the other before they all followed after Bonnie.

Bonnie had just walked into the study stopping abruptly. There he was, standing in front of the fireplace. A drink in hand and his back to her. Would it be silly if she still thought that he had a hot back? Slowly she entered the room. If he had heard her-which he must have because he was a vampire after all. He didn't make it known to her. Stopping when she was just a few feet behind him.

"Stefan?" she said watching as he slowly turned to her. He looked at her for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. Bonnie returned it ten fold.

"Hello" he said. Her state wavered a bit… why was he being so formal. After the past three months and his declaration of love more than two weeks ago. She would have thought he would be over-joyed that she was standing in front of him. That is when she noticed that there wasn't any recognition in his eyes. That he wasn't happy to see her… just being polity. Bonnie's heart started to bet a mile a minute, a sick feel settling in the pit of her stomach. "Who might this pretty little thing be?"

Her heart shattered, he didn't know her. Her smile fell as she took a step back. He frowned in return.

"Sorry pet, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating the obvious fact that your pretty" he finished taking a sip from his drink.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

Stefan took a moment to really look at her. The eyes, it was something familiar about them. The color, that sad look about them. Like he had seen this all before but he couldn't put his finger on how or when. He shook his head " I have no idea, you look familiar but… for the life of me I can't figure out why."

The others arrive then,noticing the awkward tension in the air. Elena asks if Jeremy would take Bonnie home. But in the end Bonnie opts to have Caroline take her in stead. She takes one more longing look at Stefan. She could see that he was trying to figure out who she was. Could see the gears in his broken memory trying to give her something. However in the end… nothing came back to him. The car ride to her house was a quite one. Caroline didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone in that house. Even if she did have her magic back. So she took it upon herself to stay with her newly returned best-friend. After they had dressed for bed, and laid comfortably in Bonnie's bed. Caroline began to tell her what had happen after they had found Stefan. He had already been pulled out by the time they got to the safe. They had found him hold up in some hick-town dive bar.

"I'd never seen him so… crazed. It was like he was more animal than anything."

Bonnie nodded in understand, she had thought the same when she first found Stefan on the other side. It was shortly after she died. Maybe a week or so…

_Bonnie had walked around the Salvatore grounds. She didn't know why she was always hanging around there. Maybe to see Elena being happy. Mostly it was hard to watch her dad. He was… alone. Often times he would just sit on the couch with the TV off for hours. She found that at least hanging around the Salvatore Brooding house she would stay abreast to any news._

_She watched the figure for a moment and it hunched over and not really standing straight. She knew that she was a ghost but it was still scary as shit. Approaching the thing the light hit on the top of the head. She notice the copper hair and knew who it was._

_"Stefan?' she called knowing that she couldn't hear her. So guess how surprised she was when the figured turned and looked at her just as shocked as she was._

_"B…Bonnie?" he asked_

_His voice was raspy and he looked… wet. Drenched in water from head to toe._

_"I… I've been calling for her" he pointed into the window where Elene and Damon sat on the couch… kissing. " B…but she didn't answer."_

_Oh no, she thought as she went to knell next to him as he crotched closer to the side of the house. She ran a soothing arm down the side of his own. After a few minutes of this action he seemed to relax a bit turning closer into her direction._

_"That, that's because your dead Stefan. Elena won't be amble to hear you, no one will."_

_His eyes widen at the news but he only nodded his head in understanding. Bonnie however had a question of her own. " How did you die?"_

_"Water," he sighed before starting again " He found me, apparently I was his doppelgänger and he wanted me out-of-the-way. So he locked me into a safe and pushed me over into the lake by the Gilbert cabin… " his words dropped off as he heard laughter coming from inside of the house. They had both looked up to find Damon and Elena now kissing in front of the window. Taking him by the hand Bonnie pulled him away from the scene as she could clearly see the anguish in his eyes there._

_" Come with me Stefan."_

_"Where are we going?" he asked turning away from the house as he followed her._

_" I'm going to show you the perks of being on the other side."_

"Still," Caroline continues pulling her out of the memory " After a few days, he was back to himself. Well, kind of. Now he is more like a mixture between Ripper Stefan and Saint Stefan if that makes sense?"

When Bonnie didn't answer Caroline turned towards her friend. She stopped her protest as she notice the look in her eyes. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she was missing Jeremy? As a tear escaped down her cheek Caroline shot up pulling bonnie into her arms.

" Look at me, here I am going on and on about Stefan. And your finally home. We should be celebrating or at the very least I should be listening to you go one about what it was like being there? Or not if you don't really want to talk about it."

Bonnie just shook her head, " I'm fine Care, I'm just happy to be alive."

It was particularly true. Bonnie was happy to have returned from the other side unharmed and with her full powers. She should be happy that Silas was dead. That she and her friends were all safe and on the same plan. Even thought she knew she should be happy. She couldn't find the joy; not without him. The last three months had been the best and the worst of her life. Worst because she was a ghost; no one could see her or speak to her except for Jeremy. With the exception of Grams she had been completely alone. It was the best, because she was really starting to think that she would never make it back. Than Stefan appeared and everything changed.

She had seen a side to him that few got to see. There time together had meant something to her. It had meant something to him. Even if he couldn't remember… she did. Bonnie didn't just want to give it up. She didn't want to walk away and forget about what they had been… what they could be. She would fight to make him love her, she would hope that he could feel for her what he felt before. She wouldn't give up until she and Stefan were together… on this side. Bonnie sat up now wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"I think it's time for a change."

Caroline frowned " What kind of change?'

Bonnie smiled devious " How would you feel about giving me a make-over. I'm alive Care, it's about time I started living."

Caroline's eyes widen as she clapped her hands together bouncing on the bed " Oh hell yes! I live for makeover"

Bonnie laughed along with her friend as Caroline pulled her out of the bed and into the bathroom; apparently they would start the makeover tonight with a hair cut. Tomorrow they would go shopping, as Bonnie got comfortable with the idea of Caroline cutting her hair she couldn't help but think that this was all for a good cause…

Bonnie Sheila Bennett was going to make Stefan Salvatore fall in love with her. Again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : I think this is going to be fun to write. Especially that Stefan is going to be a bit more playful and not as brooding as he normally is. ( I always love Paul when he plays Ripper or Bad-Boy Stefan lol)**_

_**So, Bonnie has made up her mind that she is going to make Stefan remember their love... but one question remains.**_

_**How did he lose it in the first place?**_

_**We will find out soon, Silas may be dead but you never know. Tessa maybe around some where. :D**_

_**Review ,REview ,REView ,REVIew ,REVIEw ,REVIEW! lol**_

_**I love it when you do, I'm always wanting to know what people think. That's all for now guys and like always...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	2. Belvedere

**I'm on a roll today :D**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>He was bored, out of his mind bored. Since his apparent "rising from the dead" he had been stuck in his home with his brother and his ex brother's current girlfriend. Elena had been nice enough, eager to help him get his memory back… to no avail. He wasn't sure if he wanted his memories back if it meant he would have to relive the hurt that - he must have felt. When Elena chose his brother over him. No, he didn't want that. He want fun. He wanted adventure, most of all… he wanted a drink.

Stefan grunted softly as he pulled his body up towards his hands. Being stuck in a house with very little to do. He thought he could take his mind off his growing thirst by doing some chin ups. The tightening of his abdomen and in his arms, was a pleasing distraction… but not enough to take his mind off the growing need for blood. He had barely believed Damon when he told him what he was. Vampires, didn't exist. To his shock after a car crash they had gone through to prove he was indeed a creature of the night. Stefan found that he like the idea of being what he was. He would never get sick, never grow old, never lose his hot body. He was faster, stronger and better than any human. He had yet to see a bad side to what he was yet. As he continued his exercises, he heard the light footfalls as someone approached the study.

Elena appeared around the corner, smiling at him. Leaning against the door she watched as he continued . Looking at her; he could see why he had fallen for her. She was beautiful, tall, lean. If he was a romantic- which he wasn't sure that he wasn't. He would go so far as saying breath- taking. However, knowing what he did. Or what Elena had told him. Their relationship was over, and she was with his brother.

Her lose.

"So, how many have you done?"

Stefan grinned wickedly as he brought his chin up to the door seal again.

"Not sure, I stopped counting after 350." He said falling to his feet gracefully. Elena entered now and stood by the window. Stefan for his part just watched her for a moment. Than decided that he would have a shot of his brother bourbon.

" You seem in high spirits." Stefan said as he took a sip going to stand next to her.

Elena nods as she stole the glass from Stefan, bring the rim of the glass to her lips she took a sip.

"I have every reason to be. Your home, Bonnie is alive and Silas is dead. I don't have a reason to feel anything but joy at the moment." She sighed happily handing the glass back to him.

At the mention of her name, Stefan saw her. Last night she had seemed so happy to see him. Elena said it was because they had been friends. Still, there was something more than just that of a girl happy to see her friend. Bonnie looked elated- albeit briefly. For a moment, she looked like a girl looking at the man she was in love with. However, Elena nor anyone else for that matter; had said anything of him and Bonnie being romantically involved… which was a shame. She was a sight to see. While Elena seemed to have a more classic standers of beauty. Bonnie was… exotic. As cliché as it was to say, from her green eyes to her crocked mouth. Nothing about her was traditional, she was the exception to regular beauty. Stefan had a feeling that to be with her, would be like a wild-fire. Chaotic perhaps but mighty thrilling.

He took a sip from the cup as the burning in his throat returned.

" So what do you want to do today?" Elena asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Caroline called. She wanted me to help her with some party she is planning for Bonnie and I. I told her I didn't want a party but I would help her throw it for Bonnie."

Elena chuckled " Yeah, you were never one for a party. Caroline brought it out of you though." Elena said sadly turning her gaze back towards the window.

Stefan raised a brow but said nothing. He was starting to see why, they didn't last. Elena was with Damon, still there would be moments when he caught her looking at him. Like she was remembering what they had… like she wanted it again. However, according to her. She had made the choice of being with Damon. It seemed selfish to want him and yet and still be with his brother. He wasn't sure how his old-self would handle things. New Stefan didn't want to worry about things he couldn't change. This Stefan wanted to have fun, wanted to drink ,wanted to party.

"I guess I should go get dress and head over to Caroline's."

Elena smiled sadly and nods her head. Stefan took that as his cue to leave. He had no time for brooding, it was a new day and there were things to do. So after a quick shower and changing his clothes. He hopped into his car and proceeded to Caroline's… or so he thought. He had been given directions to her house over the phone , once he pulled into the driveway. He headed up the steps towards the front door. He knocked once and waited for a moment. The neighborhood, didn't seem familiar but he had a feeling that he was in the wrong place… for some reason of the other.

"Stefan?" a voice called from behind.

Turning Stefan came face to face with green eyes. His own eyes widen as Bonnie looked up at him. He didn't miss the happiness that dance just beneath the surface. She looked… amazing. Gone was the her long dark locks. Instead, Bonnie sported a very appealing bob. Her arms were exposed as she wore a sapphire tank top with beading around the neck of it. Tight jeans hugged her hips , appealingly. If he had thought she was pretty the other night, she was a bombshell now.

"Bonnie, you look…"

"Amazing!" Caroline sang-song as she appeared behind Bonnie her purse in nods speechless as Caroline clapped her hands in excitement, nudging Bonnie a bit. "See I told you, you look hot Bonnie. Jeremy would be an idiot not to want to tap that."

Bonnie frowned at her before giggling a bit. Stefan frowned. Jeremy was Elena's brother; there was no way in the world that baby would be able to handle a woman like Bonnie. Though he wasn't sure why the idea of those two bothered him at all. They had been an item not to long ago… still Stefan couldn't picture the two of them fitting.

"You do look amazing Bonnie, you'll be beating them all off with a stick." He said with a wink.

Stefan saw the blood flow to her cheeks, and he was somewhat proud of himself. That he could get a blush from her.

" I'll need you two to knock it off now. It's just a hair cut."

Caroline rolled her eyes, as she looked at her friend again. " Bonnie, you hot. You are going to have to deal with it. Now, I have to go and get all the supplies for you welcome home party." Caroline now directed her gaze towards Stefan. " I need you to keep Bonnie occupied while I get everything ready."

He could think of one or two things that would keep them both very occupied.

"Where would the lady like to go?" he asked, deciding to get his mind out of the gutter.

" Let's go to The Grill, I am hungry."

Smiling, Stefan extend his arm. When Bonnie took a hold of it, it felt… good. Winking back at Caroline he walked bonnie to his car. The Grill was one of the places he had frequent with Damon upon his return so he knew the way well. Once Bonnie was safely inside, Stefan made his way to the Mystic Falls hang out. The car ride was a quite one, not uncomfortable just quite. Sneaking a peek over at the girl, he caught her looking at him curiously…

"What?" he asked

Bonnie shook her head, " Nothing I was just wondering?"

"Wondering how it's possible I'm this good-looking" grinning wickedly, Bonnie for her part rolled her eyes thought she was smiling.

"Wondering what you remember, I mean when you were trapped in that safe?"

Stefan shook his head, " Not much really, I remember the water filling my lungs. Remember how, weak I felt trying to break the door open. Still, there seems to be huge chucks missing from that, and from my past. Damon and Elena think it might be something magically."

Bonnie nods her head thoughtfully, " I was thinking the same, but the only witch that lives in this town is… well, me. Seeing as I've recently risen from the dead. I think it is safe to cross me off the list."

"Short list." He muttered

Bonnie stretched out her hand and placed it over Stefan's that held onto the stick-shift.

"We'll figure out a way to get your memories back Stefan. I promise you that"

Stefan looked at her again and he was surprised, that sadness from the night before. It had returned now, she really did want to help him. Still, it seemed to be more than just wanting to help a friend. It frustrated him, why was it bothering so much… Bonnie being sad. He didn't like it, he found that he liked to hear her laugh, like the sight of blush coming to her cheeks. He wanted to see her happy… he wanted to be the one to do it. But why was that?

"Till than, let go have some fun." He added with a wink. His heart shored as she laughed sitting back in her seat. She was content, being there with him. He was quickly finding that he was just as content being with her.

One drink had turned to two. Two drinks had turned to four. Four drinks had turned to four more. Stefan sat back with his shot of Belvedere watching as Bonnie was dancing with some girls that she had gone to high school with. They had been at The Girl for hours and Bonnie was letting lose. She hadn't meant to drink so much. Still, Stefan had pour them shot, after shot of the expensive vodka- after he compelled their waitress to give them a few bottles for free. She had glared at him disapprovingly but Stefan wagged his finger at her…

" We just came back from the dead, no judging."

Bonnie laugh saying that they would being paying for their food at least. Which Stefan had conceded on. After a burger, some shots, curly-fries, another shot and another. Bonnie was feeling very good. She waved happily to Matt who was working behind the counter. Matt smiled happily back at her, happy to see her alive and doing very well. The Grill had turned into a small club after a few hours. With Stefan playing DJ. She looked over to him now, he was talking to the waitress. The girl with short brown hair had giggled to whatever it was that Stefan was saying to her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed a moment before she shook the jealousy off. Stefan didn't remember that they had fallen in love. He did see her as any ting other than one of Elena's hot friends. Still, it bothered her to see him flirting with the girl…

* * *

><p><em>" I hate him." Stefan spat as he sat next to Bonnie. He was dead… again. However, his thoughts had been on Elena and had brought him back to the boarding house. Where he found, both Elena and Damon making love. The thing that bothered him the most was, according to Bonnie. A ghost, goes to the place if someone there was thinking about him. So either his smug brother was thinking, how he had finally gotten Elena away from him or…<em>

_" No you don't." Bonnie said , they were walking around the college campus aimlessly after checking in on Caroline. Apparently she and a guy name Jessie were studying for… something._

_"I could hate him."_

_Bonnie smiled shaking her head, " Perhaps, but it wouldn't last very long."_

_Stefan eyes widen, " What makes you so sure?"_

_Bonnie stopped walking than and face Stefan head one, " Because, even after everything. All the shit Damon has put you and Elena and all of us through. You never truly give up on him. You love him, he is you brother; your family. Having him in your life is important to you and you will never stop hoping for the best for him. You will never stop believing that even after all the bad, he can't redeem himself. Because you see something that the rest of us miss. That's why you will never hate him, or turn your back on him. It would mean rejecting a part of yourself forever. I don't see you doing that anytime soon."_

_Stefan stared at her in awe for a moment before a grin appears on his face, " Don't act like you know me Bennett."_

_Bonnie chuckles " Hard thing to do Salvatore, seeing as we are so similar."_

_Stefan took Bonnie's hand in his. Bring it up to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. __"Never change Bonnie B."_

_"I don't plan on it."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie shook her head a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she was greeted by ice blue eyes. Bonnie smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.<p>

"Damon"

Damon, chuckled as he pulled the petite girl away from him. "Someone seems happy to see me, and she's drunk no less. You're bring back so many memories of my college days witchy" he said wiggling his eyes brows only Damon knew how.

"Perv"

"Always and forever," his eyes left hers looking around the crowed dinner. " Caroline said I would find you and Stefan here. Apparently you two should have been at Withmore two hours ago. Where is my brother hiding anyway?"

Bonnie frowned, "He's not hiding; his right over… there?" she question as she pointed to their now empty table.

Damon tilted his head to the side in question, " How much did you drink again?"

Scowling at him, Bonnie marched toward their table. Her jacket as well as Stefan's was still there. Still, there was no sign of him. Then it hit her…

"He must have went off with that waitress." She muttered.

Damon's eyes widen in alarm. Spinning her around, Bonnie felt the contents of her stomach jumble a bit. "Please don't do that again. " She cried holding on to her lower abdomen.

"What did the girl look like? this is important Bonnie."

That sobered her up, concentrating she thought. " She had short, dark hair. A pixie cut, she was in her uniformer… oh, she had a red flower in her hair."

Damon nods he rose up to his full height. Bonnie watched as he seemed to be looking around the room. Something caught his attention because just like that he was gone. Bonnie blinked and hoped that she would be able to follow him. She took Stefan's jacket and ran in the direction she thought she saw Damon go. Walking into the storage room , Bonnie gasped. There laid the girl, bleeding from her neck. Her eyes traveled towards Damon who held his brother back. Yelling at him that he couldn't do this, that he would loss control and the blood lust would take over. Stefan for his part didn't seemed crazed. The veins from his eyes were gone. The only evidence that he had anything to do with the body; was the blood that was on the corners of his mouth.

Dropping the jacket, Bonnie used her magic to seal the door. With another chant she made it so that no one could hear what was said inside. Kneeling next to the girl she was relived to find that she was very much alive. Placing her hand over the girl wound; Bonnie began to heal in. In a matter of seconds the wound closed. Standing, Bonnie approached Damon and Stefan…

"Damon, let him go."

Damon turned to her now " Are you crazy or something, he'll go after her again."

Bonnie shook her head, " This isn't Ripper Stefan. If it had been, you would have found a corpse in her. I held her wounds. You take her out the back door. I'll clean up in here and then we will head home."

Damon seemed as if he was about to protest but Bonnie placed a calm hand on his shoulder. " Trust me, please"

He frowned, he had known Jugdey long enough to known that hurting an innocent was a big no no. So why was it that he didn't see anger in her eyes. He saw compassion… for Stefan. She was worried about him, it was plain to see. If the table had been turned, he knew for a fact that she would have lite his ass on fire. What in the fuck was going on? Sighing he took a step back, releasing his hold on his kid brother.

"You sure about this? He asked once more leaning down to whisper into her ear, though she was sure that Stefan could hear him.

"Go, Damon. I can handle Stefan."

Both Damon and Stefan raised an eyebrow. However, Damon didn't say another word as he lifted the girl off the floor and speed out the back door. Once closed Bonnie locked it, looking around she grabbed some old rags, a bottle of bleach and a bucket. After filling it with water and adding the bleach Bonnie got on her hands and knees and began to scrub the blood off the floor.

"Bonnie, let me-"

"No, I'll get to you in a minute." She said harshly as she continued at her task. After a few minutes she was able to get rid of all traces of the blood off the floor. With a whisper the rags lite up in a flame and just as quickly it and the flames were gone. She turned towards Stefan now, hands on her hips. He didn't look away, he didn't look ashamed. No, Stefan stared her down just as hard as she did him. Taking a step towards him, she closed the space between them.

"You could have killed her."

"But I didn't." He retorts

"But you could have."

"No I wouldn't"

Bonnie scoffs crossing her arms, " Really?"

"I know that I'm dangerous, I know how easy it would have been to drain her dry. How much I wanted to do it, but I stopped myself. Damon, Elena, Caroline, you; all of you have told me what I could do. How I would lose control. Maybe that was true if I were the old me, but this version of Stefan… would not kill. This version of Stefan has control over his blood lust. I'm not the Ripper… but you knew that."

Bonnie frowned as Stefan began to circle her, " I may not remember everything. But I have learned and remembered enough to know that witches don't tolerate the killing of innocent. You walked in here, you saw what had happened. Still, you knew that I hadn't lost control." Stefan was behind her now, gently he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. Bonnie tried to calm her heart- that was beating a mile a minute. However, having him this close to her. It was stirring things, things she was desperate to feel from him again.

" How did you know?" he whispered running his nose against the shell of her ear.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, " Because I know you," she began breathlessly before clearing her thought. " Because we are friends."

"Are we? Are we just friends Bonnie?" he asked, as he softly kissed her behind her ear. "Or were we more than that?" placing another kiss lower on her neck.

She couldn't think, not with his lips on her neck. Not with him kissing her, not when all she wanted to do was turn and kiss him on his lips. Would it feel the same? When they had kissed on the other side. His lips seemed soft to her, would they still be soft. Bonnie was about to cave when she heard her phone. Reluctantly, and with a bit of relief she when to her jacket that housed her phone. Pulling it out she answered without looking at the caller Id.

" Bonnie. Shelia. Bennett." Caroline's voice boomed from the other end. " If you and that good for nothing Salvatore don't get down here for your party. There will be hell to pay."

Bonnie sighed rolling her eyes, " I'm on my way mom."

"Good, see you soon." She chirped happily before hanging up. Smirking, Bonnie leaned down to grab Stefan's jacket. Turning she faced him , tossed it at him. Which he caught mid-air.

"Go home Stefan. I think you've had enough fun for one night; we'll talk tomorrow." She said turning towards the back door that lead to the alleyway. Stefan however had other plans in mind as he blocked her exit.

"You didn't answer my question Bonnie?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, " I said we will talk later, right now I need to get over to Withmore before Caroline blows a gasket and you need to go home."

Stefan invaded her space again. Leaning down, he looked her in the eye. " I want the truth Bonnie, something happened between us. Something is here," he said pointing between the two of them, " I want to know what it is I'm feeling and why I can't remember it."

She nods now, her eyes softening. "I promise, I will tell you everything… tomorrow."

Bonnie waited for him, saw that he was debating whether to let her leave or to force it out of her. And she knew that the way he may have planned would have been quite enjoyable. However, he stepped to the side and allowed her to leave. So without another word, just a weak smile she stepped out into the alleyway. For good measure she locked the door behind her. As she began to make her way towards her car, she heard clapping coming from behind her.

"I must say, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought."

Bonnie frown and turned towards the voice. A woman stepped out of the shadows, her tan skin and dark curly hair flowed freely over and past her shoulders. She walked in a long greece gown and from what Bonnie could tell, the woman wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean taking his memories of the doppelganger was one thing, but when I realized he had forgotten you as well." She shrugged her shoulder " I guess it doesn't really matter, he seems smitten. Well done."

Bonnie began to walk towards the woman but was stopped as the woman had thrown up a barrier . "You took Stefan's memories?"

She smiled and nods, " I did, feel free to thank me."

Bonnie growled " Why?"

The woman's smile only grew, " Let's just say, I want to make it a fair fight."

Bonnie frowned, " What do you me-" However the woman and the barrier was gone. Bonnie looked around, her head turning from one side of the alley to the other. But there was no sign of her. Bonnie really wished that she could have resemblance of a normal life for longer than a hot second before some witch with questinable fashion sense came to mess everything up. Still the facts were clear. It had been a witch that had taken Stefan's memories. But who was she, and what the hell did she mean by 'a fair fight.' Quickly, Bonnie reached for her phone dialed the number. It rang twice before the person that she needed answered the other end.

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Guys, I am seriously loving all the love you are sending these stories my way. Like truly you are all so awesome and thank you so much for all the follows, reviews, likes and loves. Leni18,-you post a comment in every story and update that that I write... and I love you for it. Yes, this fic will defiantly have it's fun moment. Since TVD is all sorts of messy right now. I'm really hope you like this update... but i'm sure you will tell me lol. The Cuteness- I think Ripper Stefan is so much fun, don't get me wrong I love Stefan in general but it's always fun, to see a good boy go bad every once and a while. I find he has a bite to him and I love him all the more for it.**_

_**So, this chapter is really jumping in there huh. A shirtless Stefan, and new and improved Bonnie, a drop of Bamon and some Stefonnie kissey time. Fun times here we come lol. **_

_**I loved writing this chapter, all though it is almost four in the morning my time and I'm dead tired. It was still a blast to write and it just poured out of me. I seriously could have kept going but... I'm tried as hell you guys lol. **_

_**So i'm sure you all know how the mystery woman is... but who do you guys think it is that Bonnie made her "We have a problem" call to?**_

_**Let me know in the comment, and tell me what you think of the chapter. Read, Review,Review, and Review some more you guys. I'll be waiting lol. Now that all my stories ( for the most part) are updated I will be working on The Luxe ( a Bamon, Kennett) story. If you follow me on tumblr you know it's a mix of the The Luxe, book series, The Heirs ( a Korean tv show) and GG . If you didn't ... well now you know. My link to my tumblr is on my Author page if you want a little more detail about this story. So nervous because it will be my first stab at the Kennett dynamic... fingers crossed that I don't fuck that up lol.**_

_**Alright you guys, I am off to bed now. Thanks so again and as always...**_

_**Happy Reading.**_


	3. Sliver

Damon sat at the bar sipping his bourbon from his glass. He had arrived at the party for Bonnie, a few hours after dropping off Stefan's meal at a local hospital. Of course he cleaned his brothers mess up, making sure that the girl didn't remember being feed on. Though by the way she had been purring against him, he had a feeling that she really wouldn't have mind either way. He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned toward the wild herd of coeds as he scan the crowed. Where the hell was that witch anyway?

"Looking for me?" Elena purred into his ear as she slipped her arms around his waist. Damon couldn't help but smile up at his girlfriend as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Actually, I was looking for Bonnie." He grinned placing a kiss on her neck.

"Oh really, should I be worried." She teased craning her neck to the side to allow Damon better access.

"Well that depends, of me and Bonnie doing something… well you never know."

Elena scoffs slapping him lightly on the arm as he chuckled " Apparently our favorite witch has a problem. I have a feeling that is has something to do with Stefan." He said his tone serious now. Elena frowned in confusion.

"Stefan? What could be wrong, his been great since we got him back."

"He feed today, on human blood."

"That is why we got the blood bags-"

"From the vein." he said his eyebrows doing that crazy thing they did.

Elene mouth was in a 'O' shape as the words hit her. " When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, I took care of the body while Bonnie handled him."

"Oh god", her voice becoming hysterical " He killed someone?"

Damon sighed shaking his head as he took another sip of his drink " Nope, I took her to the hospital, she is just fine."

Elena relaxed a bit at the news but eyed Damon as he sat there. This was big, why were they just sitting here when they should be looking for Stefan. Images of a colder and distant Stefan start to surface in her head. If the Ripper was back they would have to do something. " What are we still doing here? We should be with Stefan. Keeping an eye on him or something."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend " One, I have had my fill of cleaning up after Stefan for the night thanks. Two, we are waiting for Bonnie to get here, Three, I don't think we have to worry about the Ripper showing up any time soon."

"But he just feed from the vein!"

"Yes, and when we found him, the body was intact and Stefan was in control of his faculties."

"Damon!" Elena cried, Damon slammed his drink down on the counter. Why was she always like this? When she was with Stefan, she was constantly worrying about him. He had hopped that that once they had become a couple that he wouldn't have to deal with that. He was wrong, since the moment they found out that Stefan was missing. Elena had stopped at nothing to try and find him. She had even gone through a bout of depression with the news. Of course he figured it was more or less about her feeling of guilt about how their relationship and everything leading to it played out. Of course he loved his brother and he loved her for wanting to help him. Still, Damon had about enough.

He was about to tell her as much when, he caught the sent of someone familiar in the air. Damon eyes left his doe eyed beauty, On search of a pair of fiery green ones. He watched as Bonnie emerge from the crowed walking towards the pair now. His frown set further on his features as he looked her over. Bonnie had that look in her eye. That, shit-just-hit-the-fan-we-need-to-fix-it look. Damn, could he catch a break for onces in his fucking life.

"Witchy." Damon greeted with a smirk. Elena's eyes darted towards her friend as more relief came over her.

"Oh thank god Bonnie, How is Stefan, where is he?" she asked as she looked behind Bonnie hoping to see him.

"I told him to go home."

"And he did?" Elena asked

Bonnie shrugged " I don't see why he wouldn't. Besides we have a bigger problem at the moment." Bonnie said her eyes on Damon now.

Elena looked at her friend dumbfounded " What could be more important than Stefan possibly becoming the ripper again?"

Bonnie met her friends gaze " How about the witch , that may or may not be the reason why Stefan is acting the way he is."

Stefan stood in front of the fire place, after Bonnie had left. Stefan made his way home upon her request. He was still hunger. Very hungry, but for whatever reason, he didn't want to upset Bonnie by feeding on anyone else. So once he made his way down to the celler and grabbed a couple of blood bags. After six or seven of them he switched to hard liquor.

He found that his mind was not wondering about the mediocre blood that he had drank earlier form the waitress. No, the blood that he was think of was that of a witch. The feel of her skin against his lips, it had done something to him. It had ignited a spark in hi. One that seemed to have a stronger hold on him than blood from the vein. Still it wasn't even just her blood. The way she smelled, how soft her hair was. The faint sound of her intake of breath as he moved her hair away from her shoulder. She was delicate, she was strong and powerful. Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful think to behold… and he wanted her.

In truth he knew he wanted her,the night she came back to life. He knew it, even if he wasn't aware of it. For whatever reason, his body had responded to her. It was only now that he was aware to the extant of the yearning. Why? Why now? He knew he hadn't received all of his memories just yet. Still from the information that Caroline, Elena and Damon had told him. There was nothing to give away to the possibility that they were anything more but friends. Not even close friends, but friends by association. From what he could tell, Bonnie Bennett was the girl he went to when he need her help.

Did he care about her?

Sure,

Did he want her to get hurt?

Of course not,

Still, it seemed that the only reason he was around Bonnie was because of Elena or Caroline, If he really thought about it, he should have some kind of physical attraction towards Caroline more than Bonnie. Seeing as he and Caroline had spent more time together after his break up with Elena. So why the hell, was he think about Bonnie and getting a hard on.

"A penny for your thoughts, and judging by that frown embedded on your forehead, I would say that I owe you quite a lot of them." An amused feminine voice called from behind.

Stefan turned and came face to face with a very attractive woman. Her dark hair was curled and hung wildly at her waist. Her skin was just a few shades lighter than Bonnie. However both she and Bonnie had the similar exotic features. " Who the hell are you?"

She smiled as she walked further into the room than, taking a looking around nonchalant. " Here I thought you and I had a special connection. I was the one that saved you after all." She smiled sweetly.

Stefan shook his head, " Sorry I don't remember much, my brother and friends found me in some town. Half crazed and out of my mind."

She smiled knowingly " Yes, I think I may have been the cause of that. You see when I blocked your memories, I had no idea that you would have reacted the way you did… my deepest apologies."

Stefan noted that she didn't seem to apologetic as she smiled ruefully in his direction.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked his frustration taking a hold " Stop dicking around and tell me who the hell you are and what the fuck you want?"

She tskced " Such language Stefan, what would Bonnie think if she heard you?"

His eyes soften a bit as the mention of her name but he glared at her continual " Leave her out of this."

"Would you like to remember Stefan? Would you like to remember what that slip of a girl meant to you?" her eyes narrowed as she approached.

Even given what he was. Stefan couldn't help but slowly retreat back wards as she made her way closer to him. As if she was the predator and he was the prey. He didn't like it. Stefan continued to move back until he stopped; feeling the heat of the fire against his back. The beautiful woman smiled ruefully as she place both hands on either side of his face. She smiled, apologetically…

"This may hurt a bit," she warned

Stefan was about to speak, but a white searing pain took over him. He cried out in agony as his knees buckled cause him to crash to the floor. Still the woman didn't relent. She had picked the perfect memory to give back to him. One that was sure to have the vampire acting in accord to her plans. She watched as he continued to wither in pain on his knees eyes closed. Suddenly, Stefan gasped harshly; His eyes widen as his pupils whited out and the images played in front of him...

" _You're crazy!" Bonnie called as she stood at the edge looking down the cliff. Stefan had appeared a few hours ago and they had decide that they should do something reckless. So Stefan suggested that they jump from the top of Chester Cliff by the water fall. At first Bonnie hadn't thought he was serious so she humored him playing along. The next thing she knew she was watching him jump head first into the murky waters bellow. _

" _What are you so afraid of, it's not like we are going to die or something. We already dead… remember." He called back _

_Bonnie frowned sticking out her tongue. " Stefan…" she cried not really wanting to jump._

_He was right, it wasn't as if the fall would hurt her. Technically nothing would. She was on the other side. Dead, she would feel no pain. Logically, she knew this. However, her stomach didn't agree. She remember how free Stefan look when he jumped. As if it was the most naturally thing to do, jumping from extreme heights as if invinsiable. However, he had been a vampire… he was a vampire. She had been human. He had lived a life where little could hurt him. So it made sense that he could so easily, jump as if it was no big deal at all. Bonnie wasn't so luckily. Even though she had offered up her life on more than on occasion. It wasn't out of recklessness. It was out of necessity to save the people she loved. _

" _I'll be right here Bonnie. Just let go." He yelled up_

_She sighed watching him bob in the water. Let go, she could do that… she hoped. Slowly she removed the article of clothing she had on till she was in nothing but her panties and bra. She threw her clothes next to Stefan's discarded ones. She looked back down at him._

" _I can't believe I'm going to do this" she muttered warping both hands around her waist as she jumped off the cliff. _

_She screamed as loud as she could, until the water enveloped her. Gasping as she came back up to the surface. Wiping water from her face she looked back up at the cliff, and turned to see Stefan grinning at her._

"_See, " he said ans he pulled her close to him " It was exhilarating… wasn't it?" _

_Bonnie shuttered a bit as his cool hand wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes as his lips came in contact with her bare neck and he place light kisses there. She moaned softly when he took her skin into his mouth and bit down lightly. She smiled_

"_You were right." She said breathless. Stefan pulled away from her than eyebrows lifted in faux surprise._

"_Did Bonnie Bennett just say that I , Stefan Salvatore was right about something. Quick alert local media, it's a modern day miracle. " He teased._

_For her part she scoffed and splashed him with water. Which lead to a water fight between the two. These were the moment the relished. Bonnie swam to shore trying to get away from him. However, Stefan was faster, just as Bonnie made it to the edge. Stefan, pounced and they rolled on the ground until he planted himself firmly on top of her. Bonnie tried to wiggle free, but Stefan was having none of it, as he began to tickle her mercilessly._

"_S…s…Stefan, I c..can't bre…ath."_

"_You know what you have to say." He growled, increasing his efforts cause Bonnie to laugh harder, if he didn't stop she really wouldn't be able to breath._

"_O…O…Okay, I'll S…s…s…say it!" she exclaimed._

_Stefan stopped his assault. Eying her expectantly as she began caught her breath. Bonnie had always been an attractive girl. But being with her on the other side. He saw her in a different light. Here, she was carefree and ; at least when he was around… happy. It made him wonder how it was that he had never noticed what an amazing woman she really was. More than likely he was to busy following after Elena. What a waste that had been._

"_Don't."_

_Stefan eyebrows raised in a question._

"_Don't think about her, when you want me to say… how I feel about you." Bonnie said quie_tly looking away from him.

_Stefan's frown deepen, he hadn't meant to. Still he found that he compared how different he was with Bonnie than he had been with Elena. He shook his head refusing to go down that road again. Gently, Stefan took Bonnie's chin in hand and made her look back towards green eyes met hazel he smiled. No, he wouldn't waste his time thinking about Elena any more. _

"_Tell me." He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips " Please."_

_Bonnie stared up at him, slowly she brought her hand up to the side of his face and gently took them into her hands. _

" _I love you, Stefan." She said quietly._

_His eyes closed, savoring her words as they washed over him. He had waited to hear her say them, longed for those three words to come from her lips. His time on the other side had opened his eyes to the woman that laid beneath him. She was his and he couldn't contain the joy in him. As there lips came together, as he swallowed her moans. That was the moment, he would forget all about Elena because he knew with out a shadow of a doubt… that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett..._

Stefan gasped again, as he was pulled back into the present. His eyes returned to their normal color as he looked at the woman now stand. Clapping her hand together as if she had soiled them. He clucked at his chest. If he wasn't dead, his heart would have been pounding. He and Bonnie had died, and in death. They had fallen in love. Stefan tried to summon other memories but to no avail. All he had was the one of them by the water fall. Lip to lip, flesh against flesh. He wanted more…

"Well, my work here is done." She finished sweetly as she turned to walk back the way she came

"Wait," Stefan watched as the woman paused her back still to him. " Give me the rest… of my memories."

She sighed, " What's the fun in that. Besides, I didn't take them from you there just locked away for safe keeping." She turned her head to look at the man on the ground over her shoulder. Her eyes soften a bit. " If you want to unlock the rest of them, I'm not the woman to get them for you." and with that she left without another look back . Stefan got to his feet fully prepared to go after the woman to make her explain further.

"Stefan!"

Stefan, paused and watched as Elena, Damon and Caroline walked in the same way to woman had left. His eyes lingered at the door a little longer hoping that Bonnie would walk in behind them. When it became clear that she wasn't with them a frowned marred his face.

"Well, I have to say that I am relived that there are empty blood bags and not dead bodies scatted all around the room." Caroline chimed in as she began to pick up the empty bags. Elena walked straight to Stefan, Taking his face in her hand she turned him so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Are you are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Stefan chuckled as he pulled he small hands away from his face, it didn't feel right. Not like how Bonnie's hands felt against him, " I'm fine mom, thanks." halfheartedly he smiled.

"You think this is funny? You could have killed someone." Elena spat

"But he didn't, so maybe you should easy up a bit Elena." Caroline said defensively

"If the Ripper is back we have to know."

Damon rolled his eyes, as the two girls started to go back and froth about what they should and shouldn't do. Damon walked over and stood next to his brother as they watch the bickering in slight amusement. However Stefan had this far off look abut him. He was only half listening to the commotion that was unfolding in front of them.

"Enjoying the show?" Damon said taking Stefan's glass and downing the rest of it's contains.

Shrugged his shoulder with a small nod " Kinda of, where's Bonnie?"

Damon raised a brow at his brother " Why do you want to know?"

Again Stefan shrugged and pointed at Elena and Caroline " Aren't they the three musketeers"

Damon chucked and poured himself another glass, in which Stefan promptly stole from him " Jeremy took her home, she found out some things and she wanted to do some research."

This caught Stefan's interest, " What was it?"

"Apparently the witch that took or blocked your memories had a reason behind it."

"Which was?"

"Something to go with giving Bonnie and edge over Elena or something. She wasn't very specific and when Bonnie went to ask for more she disappeared. Just like a wit-"

Damon stopped as he watched Stefan walk towards the front door..

"Stefan!" Elena and Caroline called after him, but their cry went unanswered and the front door slammed behind him. Both girls glared at Damon as if to ask 'What he did?'

" Was it something I said?"

Tessa, whistled as she entered the small cabin. So far, she was having a lovely day. She felt her plan slowly began to fall into place. She couldn't help the smile as she thought back to the emotion on Stefan's face. Tessa had been worried, she had thought that she would have to force feeling onto Stefan. However, after she learned of what he and the witch had meant to each other. She was relived that she would have to do no such thing. Really it couldn't have worked out any better.

"Honey, I'm home" She called and was greeted by harsh hazel eyes glaring at her. With the swipe of her hand. The tape that had been over his mouth disappeared and the binding around his wrist were gone. The man for his part, groaned and stretched as he worked his jaw with his hand. He glared at the woman's back side as he walked towards her. She was in a small, kitchen opening a bottle of wine as she pour two glasses full of the burgundy liquid.

" Was it really necessary to bind and gag me. The house is spelled and you left me powerless to break it. It's not as if I could go anywhere." He said begrudgingly taking the wine glass from her hands.

She smiled and turned back towards him, " You and I know that wouldn't have stopped you from trying to escape me. Beside, trying to track you down would take away from the fun."

The man raised a quizzically brow towards the woman, " What are you talking about, you've been side stepping the issue since you brought me here."

She walked out of the kitchen now, taking a seat on the sofa that sat in front of the fire place. Slowly she brought the drink to her lips. She moaned in pleasure as the wine slide down her throat leaving a pleasant sensation in the pit of her stomach.

" I will say this, the wine isn't that bad in this century…"

"Out with it Qetsiyah, your trying my patience." He barked.

She chuckled and continued, " What if I told you, I would give you a chance to be reunited with your beloved Amara." She said her voice dripping with disdain as she said her name.

The man frowned, anger rising… " How?"

Tessa smile looking at him from over her shoulder, " Let's play a game Silas."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: So here I am again, late again... such if life man. lol. Let me just say thank you for all the reviews and follows guys. And to my every faithful reviews that review every story. i live for you guys. It means so much that you like and want me to update. Even though, it takes me a while. IT means so much guys. Really, your reviews and follows give me so much life. You guys are the reason I kick myself so I get in gear. **_

_**Anyway, I found the plot bunnies were working in favor of this story so I went ahead and worked on this chapter. I find that I like it. Story wise we are getting closer to the plot that I have in mind. The flashback stuff was nice, I hope it wasn't too corny. I don't want to smut it up just yet and there will be plenty more flashbacks to come. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly lol.**_

_**So, Tessa is playing a game. Involving Elena, Stefan and Bonnie. And Silas isn't dead... so how is Bonnie alive o.O?**_

_**A reviewer asked if Bonnie was going to be the anchor in this story... the answer is yes but the consequence may not be as drastic as they turned out to be in the season five finale. Though if I'm being honest, the Bamon hand holding was everything to me lol.**_

_**So, let me know what you guys think. I love to read your thoughts about what is going to happen. Or if you just like/ or didn't like this chapter. Thanks again guys and as always...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	4. The Light

.Bonnie groaned as she flopped down on her bed. Throwing her grimore to the floor. As soon as Jeremy and she had gotten back to her house. Bonnie had ran upstairs to her room to look over her grimore. There were spells for memory recapture. If a person memories were forgotten due to trama, than the witch could link herself to that person mind. And help them short through and find lost memories. The bad news was that Stefan's memories had not been lost on his own. Rather they had been blocked by a witch ; whom, bonnie suppected was much more powerful than she. Also since there was another witch involved only she could unblock said memories. Leaving Bonnie right back to square one. What was the point of having her powers if she couldn't do shit with them. So many rules and laws when it came to magic. It made her long for the days were she just lite candles with the snap of her finger and allowed feather to suspend in mid air. It was all so simple than

" My head hurts." She cried throwing an arm over her face.

Jeremy chuckled from where he sat on the floor in her room. He had insisted on staying to help her go over the grimoires. Saying something about a fresh pair of eyes finding something she might have missed.

" If all we have to worry about is getting Stefan memories back and finding you some asprian. I think I'll take that over the craziness we have faced the last few months.

With that Bonnie sat up and looked at him quizzically, "Months, try years Jer. Our lives have been on big twist and turn since..."

"The Salvatore's." Jeremy said with a nod. Bonnie hadn't wanted to say it but she knew it was the truth. Still it would have happen with or with out them if they really thought about it. Elena was a doppelganger. Katherine might have found her even with out Stefan and Damon showing up in town. And Klaus she shuttered at what could have happen had the Salvatore's not shown up when they did.

Bonnie laid back down, staring up at her ceiling. Now they had yet another threat possibly.

"I just don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Why take Stefan's memories? Why make it a point to seek me out and tell me? For that matter what the hell was she talking about giving me an edge? An edge for what? she groaned

Jeremy was quite now, when he had heard the conversation that happen at Bonnie's welcome home party. He felt odd. He knew that Bonnie and Stefan had been on the other side together. Even though when he was with Bonnie Stefan was never around. Even when he had asked Bonnie what it was they had been doing she had averted answering...

_" What are you talking about Jer? Bonnie said as she sat down on the couch next to him._

_" I just mean I don't get it, why doesn't he want me to tell the others that he is in trouble. Why not tell Damon and Elena that he is trapped somewhere?_

_Bonnie sighed, "I don't know Jer, I think..."_

_Jeremy scooted closer. "What Bonnie, tell me."_

_Bonnie looked up now, her green eyes a bit sad, "I think he likes it here. I mean, he seems to be staying here longer some how. Like he keeps himself from going back and suffering all over again. At first, he was sad, he kept watching Damon and Elena and it just put him in a worse mood._

_"And now?" he pushed_

_"Now, he laughs and plays and drinks with me and Lexi," she chuckles "Now he doesn't want to leave. He had someone that he had known for the great majority of his vampire life back. He doesn't talk about Elena and Damon as much. He just seems more at peace with the idea of being here."_

_"Are you happier?" Jeremy didn't know why he asked that. Since Stefan's arrival, He saw Bonnie less and less. She had stopped checking in on Elena and Caroline. When he did see her, she would tell him what she , Stefan and Lexi had done. Places they had seen outside of mystic. She seemed happy, he knew that she would have like to been alive to be with her friends. However, life on the other side it was finally something that she was coming to terms with, and he believed it had something to do with Lexi and Stefan being there. When every she talked about him, she had this far off look. Like she was thinking of something; something that she didn't share with him._

_" I'm I feel alive if that makes since. For the first time in a long time. There is no big bad to fight. No one out to get me. I don't have magic here so there is no need for me to risk it all. For so long, we have being living this hard life. I don't even think you could have called what we did living. We were just going through the motions of it all. It was trying and hard it wasn't living Jer._

_"Just a few days ago, we were in Egypt. Freaking Egypt, not in a million years would I have ever been able to go to the places we have seen. Seen all that is out there in the world. My first few weeks here I held on to my life over there. I didn't want people to worry or be upset I wanted them to live. They are living and I can't hold on to that. I couldn't even save him Jer. I held on to everything to hard. Thinking that it was for the best. Deluding myself with this grand idea that their lives were more important. That if they really needed me I could find a way to help. Losing my father, watching him die it made something clear. I'm dead Jer and there is no going back from that. But for the first time, since I died I feel alive."_

_Jeremy nodded, she was right. Maybe this wasn't the life she wanted but it was what she got._

_" I have to tell them Bon, if you really mean what you just said."_

_Bonnie chuckles sadly bobbing her head, "I know you do Jer. It's time just please. Don't tell them about Stefan not yet. Losing me will be hard for them as it is. Finding out about Stefan..."_

_Jeremy got up, it frustrated him. Why drag it out. It was like taking off a bandage, it would hurt for a while but the pain would ebb away . Besides, they could still save Stefan and find a way to get Bonnie back. Why did it have to be one or the other?_

_"Okay, I'll give it a week. After that, I'll talk to Damon. Stefan is his brother he has a right to know Bon."_

_Bonnie nods, "I'll tell Stefan Thank you Jeremy. I know it hasn't been easy for you. Still thank you for always being here."_

_"I'd do anything for you Bonnie. You're my world."_

_All she could do was smile, he said his goodbyes and soon it was just Bonnie sitting in the Boarding house._

_" You didn't tell him? a voice came from behind. Bonnie didn't turn, instead she waited as Stefan came to sit next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She sighed closing her eyes and leaned back against him."How long have you been lurking?"_

_Stefan chuckled kissing the top of her head, "I'm always around and you didn't answer my question."_

_"I'm going to tell him."_

_"When I'm gone?_

_" When it's right."_

Jeremy ducked out of the way of a flying pillow coming towards him. She didn't know that he knew. Knew about her and Stefan. He didn't blame her, how could he. They loved each other, but there was no way for them to be together. Stefan he was there. She helped him and he helped her. How could he be anger or fault her for falling in love with the younger vampire. He didn't like it but he could understand it. Now, things were different. Stefan didn't remember the other side. So if he was going to win back Bonnie's heart he was going to make sure that he did everything right. This was their second chance he would not lose her again.

" What was that for?" he chuckled

"I was talking to you and you were off in Jeremy Land." She laughed

"Well, what do you want woman?"

Bonnie laughed again, "I said, I was going to go down stairs and get us something to eat. Maybe we should just take a step back for a little bit. So how about some popcorn?'

Jeremy nodded, "Fresh butter please."

"What ever you want. "She smiled getting up and heading towards the door. Jeremy watched her for a minute before calling to her. Stopping, her hand on the handle, she turned and looked back at him. She was so beautiful, she had always been beautiful.

"Don't disappear on me again."

With a nod and a smile she leaves the room, and in that moment, Jeremy sure that he can find his way back into her heart.

"Aww, that's sweet."

Jeremy turns towards the voice coming from Bonnie window.

"Stefan?"

A smirk speared across his face, "No, he wishes he could be me."

Jeremy's eyes darken, "Silas how are you-"

Silas holds up his hand, with the flick of his wrist the door closes. Jeremy gets to his feet and runs towards the man only to be thrown back on to Bonnie's bed." Don't bother, I'm not really here anyway. Beside, you should be nicer to me."

"Why, would I be nice to the man that killed the father of the girl I love."

Silas slithers his way towards the bed and takes a seat next to the young man. "Because, I'm going to help you win back the girl you love. Trust me Jer, you're going to need my help."

Bonnie sighed as she waited for the popcorn. She had sent a text to Damon to see how things went with Stefan but had yet to hear back from him. She was worried, had she been wrong about Stefan? Was he back to his ripper glory? She shook her head. He wasn't the ripper, it was clear to her. Still, why hadn't they called her back yet.

"You shouldn't frown so much, it promotes wrinks."

Bonnie spun to the side door of the kicken to find a grinning Stefan looking back at her.

"Stefan?"

"The one and only well you know."

"What are you doing here?"

Stefan took a step inside, closing the door behind him. "I had and interesting night, and I thought I should share it with you."

Bonnie raised a brow as Stefan took another step towards her. Stopping in front of the island that sperated them. A small "V" formed in the middle of her forhead as she watched him. He was being mischievous. She could see it clearly, this, not-quite-ripper-not-quite-broody Stefan was sending her through a loop. Crossing her arms she leaned back against the counter.

" Okay, let's hear it."

Stefan grinned, he could see it. How he could fall for her even if he couldn't remember completly." I had a visitor today. She was a looker, even if her clothing choice was a little bit dated."

"The witch?"Bonnie stood straight in alarm but Stefan raised a hand stopping her.

" I'm fine for the most part. She did hurt me, at least not to get pleasure from it. I don't think anyway."

"Stefan, "Bonnie groaned

"Anyway, she gave me a gift a memory she locked away. She gave it back to me. It was one about us. On the other side. She also said that, you were the only person that could help me unlock the rest of it."

Bonnie shook her head, "I can't, I've been going over my books for hours. The only way for you to get your memories back is if she unlockes them for you. In order for me to even attempt to do that. I would have to know the spell she used. She lied to you Stefan."

His eyes darken than, "So did you."

Bonnie frown deepedn, "What, when?"

She watched as Stefan began to make his way around the island. His movements remided her of a peditor tracking it's prey. Slow as not to scare it, just before it went for the killing blow. Suddenly Bonnie's mouth felt dry. She tried to swallow but it was no good. His eyes, never left her's. His steps never faulted, as he stopped just a few inches in front of her. Boonie tried to calm her heart, not that it would have mattered. He could her it now anyway.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie sighed, "I've only been back for a few days, and in that time you fed on a girl, a witch that neither of us know has appereed in front of the both of us. Oh and there is this small bit of you loosing your memory. What good would it have been for me to tell you anything. You wouldn't have remembered."

Stefan stepped closer, placing both hand on either side of the counter. Compeltely blocking Bonnie in. She didn't think it was possabiale for her heart to beat any fast than it was already... she was wrong.

"So you were never planning of telling me. You were just going to what, look at me with those longing eyes from afar. Pretend that nothing ever happened and pick up where you left off with baby gilbert?

"Really, your doing the nick-name thing now? Channeling your inner Damon are we?

"Do't change the subject. He glared for a moment before his features soften. Taking a strain of her hair he played with the ends of it. "I have a memory of us, kissing, by the waterfall. I remember the way your body felt against me."

He pressed himself against her then causing Boonie to take a sharp intake of breath. Her body was humming with need at his proxcemity. She had missed him. After months of being together. Two weeks of not having him there had been unbearable. Now that he was here, all she wanted was for him to take her into his arms. For him to kiss her and looking at him, he wanted the same. But was it because it was what he felt or more out of curiosity?

" They way you smelled, though the sent is stronger here. Your lips," he looked at her bow shaped lips, uncoutiously licking his own in the process. "I remember that moment, but there is no emotion behind it."

He looked back up at her now, his eyes were no longer teasing. He eyes showed as much, he was confused, scared, curious but mostly he was frustrated. Bonnie could understand that. How odd, it must be for him. To have a memory of something but have no emotional connection to it. To feel it but not have any feeling towards it.

"What do you want from me Stefan?" Bonnie said, as she felt the tear begin to cloud her sight. She looked down but they were so close that her forehead landed on his chest. Taking his hand he craned her face towards his once more.

"Help me remember?"

"I can't I didn't cast the spell."

Stefan shook his head, "The look you gave me. When you first came back, it was that same look you have in the memory. The same look you have no, albeit a happier one. I know that I mean more to you than just a friend. I felt it the moment I saw you. Even still, somthing is blocking it. If I can't remember what we had maybe...maybe we can just rebuild it."

" Stefan?" she pleaded her hand over his trying to push him away. She didn't know if she could. Things had been diffrent on the other side. Yes, she loved him. She was desprate to have him back. However, how could he really understand. She hadn't just been a rock for him. He had been her's as well. They didn't just come together out of some abertray need. She had fallen in love with him. Slowly and ackwardly, but she had fallen non the less. Their time on the other side was such a big part of that. She didn't know how to start over on this side of things.

" Bonnie, please. I want to be in this with you. I don't want you to feel as if you are alone in this."

"But I am," Bonnie said looking at him now tear falling down her cheeks. "You have the memory back Stefan, But other than maybe lustful inclinations, what do you feel for me. In this moment, when you look at me what do you feel?

Stefan stared sadly at her, as his hands fell down to his sides. Bonnie nodded her head, she wanted to fight for stefan but how could she do that when he couldn't even answer that question. This Stefan did not love her. This stefan found her attractive, he was curiosy about her. But the friendship they had was gone. That friendship was the foundation. Truth be told they hadn't been all that close before their deaths.

The timer for the popcorn sounded, and Bonnie sighed in relife. Truning her back to him now she took the popcorn out of the bag and placed it in the bowl. She turned to see Stefan staring at her. As if he was trying to decied how to approach her again.

" Ill keep looking. My grimores have to have something in them."

"And untill than?

Bonnie was quite a moment, Maybe it's best if we have some space.

He was infront of her again in a second. He gripped her arms tight. As he spoke he shook her just a bit. "I said your not in this alone. Stop pushing me away stop being so damn stuborn and selfless. Tell me what you want."

"It doesn-"

"Tell me Bonnie, be selfish and tell me what. You. Want.

There had been one thing she wanted since she got back. One thing that had lignered, nagged and festered on the back of her mind. Wanting it had been unbearable. Asking for it my cause more harm than good but in that moment she didn't care.

" Kiss me."

And he did, it was hard and brusing at first. It was filled with frustration and want. From both of them she imaginaed. His hands fisted in her hair as she took in handfulls of his shirt. Pulling each other closer, leaving no space between them. He swiped his tounge over her lips and she let him enter her mouth. Moaning as he greedly drank in her own.

His hands traveled down the length of her back, down her bottom towards her thighs. He lifted her in a quick motion. Bonnie in turned wrapped her legs around him tightly. As he raced over towards the kicten wall. With her back pressed againt, he moved away from her lips. Another moan escaped her as he kissed and sucked of her kneck above her auterery.

Stefan could feel is fangs decendeing, feel the vains forming underneath his eyes. He wanted to bit her. Wanted to taste her blood after tasting her mouth. He wanted to taste all of her. To savour ever part of her. As if she was some delicacie that should be eaten slowly. Still he controled himself and instead ran is fangs ligtly over the skin of her neck. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her tremer from this action. He would have to remember this for later.

"Bonnie?"

Suddely Bonnie was pulled out of her blissful fantasy back to relaity. Unlocking her legs, she slide down the length of Stefan's body. Running her fingers through her hair she looked at Stefan expectedly.

"What are doing, go." she wishpred.

Stefan frowned, "Why should I." He crosed his arms. He really didn't a reason why he had to leave. It wasn't like she and Jeremy had hooked up since she's been back. However if she wanted him to leave she had to give him what he wanted. He could see, from the look in her eyes she knew it too.

" Come back tommorrow and we willl work on this."

He raised an eyebrow, "and by work on you mean?"

"Stefan!" she screeched

He chuckled and place a kiss on her lips once more before he left out the kitchen side door.

"Hey."

Bonnie jumped as she turned to face Jeremy, He held up his hands apologeticly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Bonnie shook her head walking back towards the bowl of popcorn she had abandoned a moment earlier. "You're fine Jeremy I was just, distracted."

Jeremy tilled his head to the side a question on the tip of his tongue. "We should get back to it. Can you grab the soda from the frige? "

"Sure." He smiled and with that he followed her out.

Stefan stood on the porch, he stayed their until he heard them back up stairs. He stayed, listening to the pair. Laugh and joke, it sounded so normal. Sliding down to the floor. His mind wandered. Had that been them at one point. On the other side had they laughed and joked. Kissed and made love. Had he really fallen in love with her?

If that kiss was any indication, it was clear that she had. Seeing as Bonnie didn't seem like to kind of girl that fell in and out of love on a notion. That kiss was everyting, it was passion and lust, love and friendship. She had put everything into that kiss and he had felt it.

As his fingure trace his bottom lip, the fell of her teeth pulling it lingered. He knew that he didn't care what he had to do. He was determined to stay by that girl's side. Baby gilbert be damned, some memory sucking witch be damned Bonnie Bennett had been his this time he would make sure that it stayed that way.

As Stefan begin to rise, a sharp pain to hold of him. Clutching his head he fell back down on to the floor. What the hell was going on? Stefan cried out as the pain continued. Eyes close a flurry of images came to him. They were so fast but he could make out a few of them. Bonnie, she was in so many of them... All of them. Finally they slowed stopping at one...

_" Wait, you cheat! Bonnie cried_

_Reaching for his hand, but he had been at him she crossed her arms over her chest._

_" Pouting are we." Stefan teased_

_" You can't throw down a card and than take it back."_

_" When did I?"_

_Stefan tried to keep a straight face but it a was hard to do. Had Bonnie always looked so cute before. It had been a month. A full month as of today since he had been locked in that safe. Each time he came to the other side, Bonnie had been waiting for him. They met at the boarding house each time. From there they would have their fun. He knew she was trying to keep his mind off of the others. Away from Elena. At first it had been difficult, but now it was a habit... One he enjoyed. Today they were playing Spades. It was clear that Bonnie excelled and after a few hands Stefan was tried of her winning all the time. So he had taking matters into his own hand. She hadn't noticed him hoarding cards, but that was six wins ago. The jig was up._

_"Give me the card Stefan. "_

_He thought for a moment before answeing. "You want this card" he said hold up the big joker_

_Bonnie nods, hand out stretched waiting for him to hand it over. Stefan smiled wickedly. " Hope you're as fast as you look..."_

_Before she could question him. Stefan up and ran outside of her house towards the back yard._

_"HEY". she yelled chasing after him._

_Stefan zigzag out of her reach running circles around her. He laughter was bright and rich, as he was always just out of reach of Bonnie; that is before she flung herself towards him. Causeing the two to tumble . Somehow, Bonnie managed to climb on top of him. Straddling him she took the card from his hand._

_"Ha, you won't be winning now you cheat. "_

_All Stefan could do was laugh. Soon Bonnie had joined in. Their fits of laughter slowly died down. Stefan started up at Bonnie, he had never felt this continent. He had never seen Bonnie so... Happy. Her chocolate hair glisten in the sunshine. Her green eyes were bright and shown so. How could he have missed how lovely she was. Sitting up slowly, making sure to keep Bonnie on him. He came eye level. With his hand he brushed away her hair that laid wild on top of her head. Bonnie began to do the same with him, picking out leafs and blades of grass from his._

_"We're a mess." she said softly as she continued her task._

_"No," he began pulling her hand away from him " You're not a mess. You're. ."_

_He didn't finish his words. Instead he closed the space between them. Stopping just inches was from her lips. He would see, see if this was what she wanted. Because he knew in that moment that he did. When Bonnie didn't pull away he closed the gap. Bring his lips to hers. He felt Bonnie's body tense up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling he closed. When he felt her relax into him he smiled_

_As far as first kisses went, this had been the best by far_

* * *

><p>An Frist, I would like to thank you all for your continued love of this story, of all of them really. I've been laxed in my writing and updating. Still it means so much that you guys continued to leave your reviews and love. I'm not going to say to much more in this note since I am on my way to work. Next update I will be sure to reply to your reviews.

Again thanks so much guys and as always...

Happy Reading!


End file.
